Erikia Adventures: Makron's Revenge
Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge is an 2014 American Flash-animated film created by Coulden Pettit. Its elements are similar to the more popular GoAnimate: The Movie, but has some aspects to many first-person shooters like Doom, Quake and the Half-Life series. The movie is split into short videos called "chapters", each having a running time of 2 to 5 minutes. Chapters are then put together in a form of outright compilation videos, each having a specific number of chapters in numerical order, with the first eight chapters (including the intro video) being the longest with a length of 35 minutes. Almost all chapters have received positive reviews according to their like/dislike bars below. Plot On the last days of October in 2013, Gage Hintsala (Kimberly) has went to Walmart to buy a green hand clapper toy without purchasing. Coulden and his grandpa (David and Diesel, respectively) began chasing Gage for stealing the toy. Gage, having high agility and stamina, has simply outrunned his brother and grandfather, only having his toy stolen by T-1,000,000 (Scary Voice) and brought back to Coulden. Gage was then put into Skynet for two weeks on the next day afterwards. Two weeks later, Gage went to Walmart again, this time being spied by his brother and a small troupe of his friends (consisting of Louie, Erika and Cosmo the Seedrian). Andrew appeared in the store out of nowhere, catching Coulden off-guard, giving Gage an opportunity to escape without being noticed. Gage finds himself being arrested by a police officer and being put back to Skynet by undisclosed Terminators. At home, Coulden was once again annoyed by Andrew, and the hand clapper was stolen by Gage again. The chase begins until Coulden and his friends run into a snow bank, which was sitting on top of an unknown underground nest, only having Coulden being cocooned in stone. All the others are buried in snow, which Coulden retorts as "unoriginal". Coulden and company finally found the hand clapper, took it home and watched Freakazoid together. Gage, seeing that they're watching Freakazoid, complains to them about being called a bad boy, and he threatens to frag them, putting the police, the Terminators and the Combine on full alert, and are quick to respond. Gage had a nightmare about being put into Skynet, but he woke up from his nightmare, actually still in his bedroom where he and grandpa share the same room. Coulden and Louielouie95 (Eric) found the hand clapper, and listened to the music from the boombox (which was actually a microwave). Grandma (Kendra) confiscates the hand clapper from Coulden, assuming it as a child's toy, and eerily, asks him about meeting with the leader of the Strogg, the Makron (also Scary Voice). On the Citadel stationed in an unknown city in the frozen world, Aranos, the Makron and his right-hand man Mr. Grunt (Dave), who was, as his name implies, a Strogg Grunt from Quake 4, anticipate about creating Tactical Transfirs (Tactical Stroggs), but get started on creating two new units, the Series T-X Terminator and Infiltrator Unit, and the Harvestman, a fully mechanical Strogg with an appearance and firepower of both the similarly named Harvester and the Gladiator, respectively. Back on Earth, Coulden finds a railgun and has full acquisition of it. Grandma mistakenly grounds Coulden for a week, only being saved by Louie from being grounded. This may give Coulden time for him to show Cosmo (Julie) his railgun. Cosmo gets to the door, finding Gage wearing a space helmet and sporting a very low voice (American Adult Male #5) to disguise himself as an another person. Cosmo saw that Gage is pulling a trick on her, only being supported by Coulden, who took a picture of Gage with his space helmet falling off. Gage was grounded for eternity afterwards, prior to the demonic invasion, the omen fears. On the first day of November, grandpa wakes up, shocked to see a demonic ghost with the ability to turn "investible" humans into hellbent zombies, via a demonic contagion. Grandpa's the first victim to become one, unleashing his first feral scream. The zombified grandpa eventually killed grandma, traumatizing ajizzleh2o (now known as Ajay MooreIV) (voiced by Princess) into tears, only to be saved by Coulden, armed with his railgun. His railgun killed the zombie with one shot, and ventures outside to kill more zombies, in this infant zombie apocalypse known as the "Zombie Uprising". Portions of zombies were blasted by swarms of railgun shots. Gage appeared in the middle of the battle, now has stolen the hand clapper again. Gage was chased away by the pursuing Combine Gunship, but was teleported to safety, fortunately. The chase scene cuts to Gage going to bed, leaving Coulden to have the hand clapper back, leaving him getting the hand of both the toy and the railgun. The date was November 6th, 2013, according to Louie. The next day, Matt Crowley (Steven) and Baby Twinkie (Shy Girl) are getting ready to go to Portland, only to be stopped by two unnamed zombies. Louie was still unsure about the Makron, who has now built two units as expected. Back on Aranos, the Makron shows Mr. Grunt a demo run on two new units about how they work as soldiers. The goal of terminating Erika (also Julie) was the Makron's evil plan. In the threat of the Strogg invasion, OCP created a law enforcement robot called the Goliath-class assault Terminator, a.k.a. the Goliath War Machine. A boardroom demonstration by McJaeger (Dallas) of Goliath's "arrest and disarming" procedure with the Sweden-born Leonardo (Duncan) as the test subject. He is given a pistol and told to point it at Goliath. The mechanical behemoth failed to recognize that Leonardo has dropped the pistol away, blasting him to death in an over-the-top fashion with its shoulder-mounted rifle (originaly a Railgun to make it look like the Strogg Gladiator). An unnamed scientist insists the "Muscular Man" (Alan) that the RoboFrank project is commencing with Coulden's house being converted into a research facility and testing field, leaving McJaeger disappointed. Back at Aranos, there's already a war between humans and Strogg-made "corrupt" Terminators. CouldenYesWarrenNo has yet to be rescued, saving himself from being blasted by an ST-75, a light Terminator. Ratchet and Clank are the "Freemen" in the chase, getting saved by space marines. The uprising of zombies on Earth continues and worsens, and kaiju-sized zombies are now present. Coulden was mortally blown by a mysterious grenade, making him a perfect subject for the project, being turned into a cyborg cop months later as "RoboFrank". His directives are identical to RoboCop's; serve the public trust, protect the innocent, uphold the law, and a default mysterious 4th directive. He was taken to the testing field, and he was a successful killing machine, and was taken to the press in 2 months time. RoboFrank became the hot law enforcement product of 2014. arresting every criminal in the city wothout hesitation. Gage, in distraught, changes the forecast, putting zombies into confusion and speculation. Eriko, Erika's evil Terminator doppelganger, teleports to Earth via a Slipgate, and attacks Louie, Erika, Cosmo and Matt Crowley. Matt is killed in action, and only the three were saved by the now emotionally cold RoboFrank. The four escape from Eriko, and the screen cuts back to Aranos, with all auto-tanks (AV8s) and rotored gunships (HK-Copters) actively searching for CouldenYenWarrenNo, only to be saved by space marines again. The three are brought to Earth, and join in RoboFrank and his allies. Demons have arrived, and terrify the humans on Earth. RoboFrank makes the sweep of the whole street, leaving the worried Cosmo to frantically search for him. She is saved by RoboFrank from a Hell Knight, but he finds himself getting knocked back by the Baron of Hell. He and the Baron of Hell engage in hand-to-hand combat in fighter game fashion, and he manages to defeat the Baron of Hell, due to increased strength, intelligence, intelect, stamina and potential. The 7 were chased by Eriko, this time, Spark and Cola Boy aided RoboFrank in defeating Eriko via Cola Boy's mini ICBM shaped like a Coca-Cola bottle, complete with Coca-Cola labels. The Makron, infuriated over RoboFrank's skills, built two of the slipgates, each having a purpose, identified by color. The 9 reach the Black Mesa Research Facility (the purposed building for the eliminated contestants from Battle for Parthenon go to), meeting up with Dr. Dean with his lab partner Sid, who are the scientists of the teleportation project called the "Slipgate Project", in which it gone horribly wrong, letting in massive numbers of zombies, demons, and Xen creatures called "Vortigaunts". To make matters worse, the Strogg and the Makron Terminators also start to infest the facility, with RoboFrank alone to battle them all. He navigated one of the coolant rods that activate the portal to Xen, and, luckily, found the slipgate that leads to Stroggos, the Strogg homeworld. He is teleported on the hillside, just outside the capital city (referred to as "Ceberon City"), and the Nexus Hub was visible from miles away. The Nexus Hub, being a large structure, was easily spotted by RoboFrank, in his intention to destroy the Tetranode, the data dilevery system that transports tne Nexus' orders to the Stroggs and Strogg-turned Terminators. This puts the Ceberon Citadel on full alert, releasing massive swarms of HK-Copters and large, airborne aricraft carrier-esque transports (HK-Carriers), all of whom carry payloads of AV8s, in the process of fortification of the Nexus Hub. Despite the Stroggs' efforts, RoboFrank easily infiltrated the structure, and launches an attack on the Strogg squad, being led by a Strogg Gunner. Flooded with Tactical Transfirs, RoboFrank fights his way to the Tetranode, and Cosmo reunites with him after teleporting in the slipgate. Upon reaching the evelvator that leads to the Tetranode, he crushed entire platoons of Strogg Sentries, and made it to the Tetranode unscathed. More coming soon!